


Ulterior Motive

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark teases Lex, and Lex decides to use that as an excuse to retaliate in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/gifts).



Backing slowly up the stairs to the loft, Clark holds his stolen treasure high in the air.

Lex stalks up after him, keeping pace with the younger man's steps. "Give them back, Clark."

Grinning, Clark shakes his head. "No way. I think I'll hold onto them for a while."

Relentlessly, Lex pursues Clark across the floor. "Clark…"

The tone is warning, but Clark can see a glint of humor in his new lover's eyes. He holds the keys to Lex's new Maserati even higher. "Not until you say I can drive it."

Before Lex can say a word, Clark bumps into his sofa and tips backwards, sitting abruptly.

Lex is on him in a flash, but Clark is still able to hold the keys out of reach, laughing all the while. Unwilling to be as undignified as climbing his younger lover's body to get them, Lex quickly changes tactics.

"Clark…"

The darkly seductive tone has Clark gulping and his cock hardening in his pants almost instantly.

Lex trails his hands over the brunette's flannel clad chest, testing the resiliency of the muscles. Clark's breath catches at the touch, and his arm trembles, but doesn't lower.

Watching Clark, and his keys from the corner of his eye, Lex slides off of Clark and onto the floor. Rubbing at the bulge under his lovers jeans, he looks up with his eyelids lowered seductively.

"What can I do to convince you, lover boy?" Without waiting for an answer, Lex lowers the zipper on Clark's jeans. He wraps his hand as far around the boxer-encased erection as he can, and strokes slowly.

Clark gasps at the still new feeling and thrusts his hips a little, the keys jingling in the air.

Slowly, Lex peels the front of the boxers down as far as he can with Clark still sitting on the other half. The turgid shaft is freed at last, and Lex runs a finger up and down the length and blows on the head, leaning forward until his mouth is almost touching it.

"Well, lover boy, what's it going to be?"

"I…I…I…Lex, I don't…I can't…"

Taking pity on the younger man, Lex slides his mouth over the cock in front of him, and bobs his head up and down. Given that this is the first time he's done this for Clark (meaning that it's probably the first time anyone has), Lex doesn't think his younger lover will last long.

Less than thirty seconds later, he's proven correct.

Gently taking care of Clark and zipping him up, Lex notes that the keys are now lying in a lax hand on the couch. Within easy reach. Lex, however, doesn't immediately grab them. That hadn't really been what he'd done this for anyway. They'd just been an excuse.

Unfortunately…"Clark?"

"Hmmm?"

"Clark, I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

Clark lifts the keys in a shaky hand off the couch, and Lex's heart melts at the sight a little more. He wouldn't have said that was possible.

"S'okay, Lex. I don't think I could drive anything now anyway. But, what about…?"

He doesn't finish his sentence, but the way he's reaching out, his intention is clear.

"I wasn't lying when I said I really have to go, but tomorrow you have a choice to make."

He waits until Clark is looking right at hm. He wants to make sure he has the young man's complete attention. "You'll need to decide if you want to be in charge of my car…or, if you want to be in charge of me."

With that, he spins sharply on his heel, and starts out of the loft, leaving a wide-eyed Clark behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place the story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: R, blowjob, loft, playful, lover boy


End file.
